


Return to sender

by misspe



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Chocolates, Hurt, M/M, Pining, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9721586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspe/pseuds/misspe
Summary: For Valentine's Day. Will receives a package with dubious content.





	

When Will came back from his walk with the dogs, the cozy warmth of his home engulfed him so much that his glasses fogged immediately. The 14th of February had been the coldest day of this winter so far and he was glad, that he didn’t got any frostbites, though his nose was running, his cheeks were burning and he couldn’t feel his toes anymore.

Molly went out for groceries and Wally was with his friend; doing whatever kids were up to these days. The house was silent, still like a tomb.

There sat a package for him on the little wooden side table by the fireplace. It was sent from the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. Will stared at the letters until they blurred before his eyes. He looked back over his shoulder, but his wife was nowhere to be seen. Maybe she hadn’t noticed, but Will knew better.

He considered throwing it in the trash right away, or even better--into the fire, where he could watch it burn, until there was nothing left but embers and ashes. Instead he poured himself two fingers of whisky, which he slugged down in one go. 

He repeated the procedure two times, before his hands stopped shaking.

The package was filled with little, heart-shaped chocolates. Literally small replica of the human organ, almost disturbing in it’s detail. No note. At all. Anger seethed inside Will.

He took out his phone and dialed Alana’s number. She picked up almost immediately.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Will.”

“You allowed this.”

“I’m fine, thank you”, Alana said like this was amusing to her on some level. Will poured himself another drink and said nothing, waiting. She sighed: “I owed him.”

“You _owed_ him?”

“Yes. He’s behaving well. He’s following my orders. In exchange I grant him some liberties.”

“Good for him.You saw what he sent to me?”

“I even tried some. You should too, they taste like heaven.” 

Will swallowed around the lump in his throat. “I can’t do this.”

“Do you want me to stop him from sending any mail to you, Will?”

He shut his eyes, pushing the heel of his hand against them until stars were dancing behind his lids.

“You can do that?”

“Who’s going to stop me?” she said. “I’ll throw it away before it can reach you.”

He was trying to think, but that was a hard thing to do, because suddenly his chest became so tight that he couldn’t breathe anymore. The whisky wasn’t helping, his head was swimming.

_Yes._

“What was that? Will?”

Will hung up on her. He rose from his chair and tossed the package into the fire. He watched, while the chocolate was burning and melting, losing it’s form entirely.

One heart was left inside his hand. He didn’t eat it. He went to his bedroom and put it in the drawer of the nightstand. He could hear it rolling around as he shut it close.

There it lay in good company between all the unopened letters Hannibal had sent him over the years.


End file.
